


texting nude

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cock Piercing, F/M, M/M, No Smut, Nude Photos, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Lmoa sorry i cant think of a good titleHanging out with the Naegi siblings, Komaru need some new clothes and Makoto just nothing better to do aside Leon going to practice for baseballLater in the day Leon sends Makoto something...Unexpected...
Relationships: Komaru naegi/yuta asahina(mention), Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 40





	texting nude

Hanging out with his sister Komaru, she wants to do some shopping of the latest trend in fashion. Makoto had nothing better to do so why not hang out with Komaru plus his boyfriend is stuck at baseball practice for today.

At the mall

Komaru hums a song, walking with her brother by her side, Makoto is just following her and watching out for her cuz some creep tried to ask her out, of course she refuse she's dating Yuta, Aoi little brother when the guy didnt get the memo, Makoto step in and told him to go away so he did; she was happy that he step in of course big brother are going to be there, back to the shopping 

Komaru grabs Makoto's hand, start heading into the store called "Trendz" with the latest fashion she could find, walking around and seeing what outfit she could pick and choose from; Makoto is just looking around maybe some new shoes or hoodie? 

Ring ring ring

Reaching into his pocket, pulling out his phone and see he got a text from Leon, practice must be over.  
text in his passcode, open his phone and didnt expect to see something for his eyes only, Leon send a dick pic...In public anyone could be over Makoto's shoulder and see this!?  
quickly shutting off his phone, putting it in his pocket and quick pace to the dressing room, closing the curtain; grab his phone.  
Using his passcode to unlock and see the text, his face is blushing 

Man he got his dick pierced, only two  
Nothing on the tip so thats good but down to his slit, he must been in pain while getting those in.

A quick text

"Leon! dont send me dick pics while im out with my sister!" and send 

He was about to leave to see if Komaru find anything but Leon text back, reading the text 

"Come on~ I got it done last night and i forgot to tell you, this shit hurt tho" 

"That's great, we'll talk about it later okay....is practice over?" 

"Yes, Im gonna head home and take a long break, my back is killing me, Please come over" 

"Alright alright, after im done hanging out with my sister" 

"Great, See you at my place babe!" 

Shutting off his phone again, sliding it back to his pocket; heading out and see Komaru wearing a cute dark blue short dress with black flats "Makoto! what do you think? i couldnt find this in my size in red" 

"You look very nice" 

"You think so? Dark blue neber look good on me but i'll still get it, Yuta is coming over later for a movie night are you going anywhere tonight?" she say

"Yeah im heading over to Leon's for studies" 

Komaru head in the dressing room, change her clothes to some black tights, a white hoodie and white shoes coming out and see if this is cute enough....

"How about this?" she turns to Makoto, he likes it on here but the white hoodie has a little stain on it, she noticed it but still finds cute So this one is to buy for.

"Oh hey where did you go?" she ask him  
"Oh i founded some shoes but i didnt like them" he say, she nods her head go back to change back to her normal clothes; ready to head home...


End file.
